


【李振宁X我】夜色撩人

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 1





	【李振宁X我】夜色撩人

“宝贝……走近些……让我好好看看你……”  
我冲站在门口战战兢兢的男人招了招手。  
男人全身赤裸，只有一块黑色的浴巾围在腰间，隐隐约约的腹肌线条流畅深邃，隐没在浴巾下面。  
啊……我等不及了……  
听见我的召唤，他迈开两条修长的腿，向床边走。  
腿部紧实的肌肉随着走动一鼓一鼓，两条腿干练有力，漂亮的腿毛覆盖在上面，无声地引诱着饥渴的女人。  
哈……哈……  
光是看着他，我的蜜穴就忍不住开始滑腻起来。  
宝贝～快来……让我亲亲你……  
我跪在床边，缠上刚刚在床边站定的他。  
真是个漂亮的宝贝儿。  
我用赤裸的双臂紧紧环绕住他精瘦的腰，脸贴在我逍想已久的胸肌上。  
软软的……弹弹的……紧实的……  
啊……好香……年轻男人的味道……  
“啵……啵……啵……”  
我一下一下用力地在紧实的胸肌上留下我的印记。一下一下用力地亲吻。  
红红的小莓果被我含进了嘴里。舌尖在乳尖轻轻地绕了一个圈。  
精瘦的腰剧烈地抖动了一下。  
“啊……”  
他的喘息也这么诱人……我喜欢听……  
我用牙轻轻咬住他的乳头，来回研磨，留下浅浅的牙印。  
“疼……哈……”  
微哑的嗓音像一粒扔入平静水面的石子，搅动了安静的夜。  
我的心好痒……男人……我的心好痒……  
吐出的莓果，带着亮晶晶的水泽，红红肿肿，轻轻颤动。  
我双手抚上他漂亮的腹肌，在上面慢慢摩挲。  
房间里灯光昏暗，暗得让人想犯罪。  
黑色浴巾下面已经鼓起了一个包。  
“宝贝儿……你的小家伙等不急了呢……乖……解开……让我好好看看它……”  
我娇媚地跪在他的胯前抬眼看他，嘴巴紧贴着他的小腹，吐出舌尖轻舔着。  
他听到我命令，迟疑了一下，还是抬手解开了浴巾。  
你在犹豫什么……宝贝……姐姐亲亲你不好吗……  
脱离了束缚的性器直直地挺立了起来，戳在了我的脖子上。  
像一把手枪。  
是要判我的罪吗……现在还不能哦……你还需要我呢……  
我跪坐在床上，两手撑在身前，细细地欣赏着他的阴茎。  
真是漂亮的一根。  
粗长的茎身微微上翘，这个弧度刚好能直戳花心呢。  
我并拢腿根互相磨蹭着，下面已经泥泞不堪。  
整根颜色干净，沉甸甸的龟头缀在顶端，通红的小孔冒出滑腻腻的液体。  
我轻轻地吻在马眼上，伸出舌头舔了一下。  
好腥……我好喜欢……  
嘴边的阴茎剧烈弹跳了一下，伴随着他急促的喘息。  
宝贝儿急了。  
我张口包裹住他的龟头，猛地吮吸了一下。  
一股黏液涓涓地流进我的嘴里，裹满我的舌尖。  
男人……哈……男人……好香……  
“姐姐……深深……深深难受……”  
他难耐地扭动胯部，龟头在我温暖的口腔里来回蹭着，渴望得到更多安慰。  
没有我的允许，他是不敢随便动的。  
我慢慢地吞吐着，把他的阴茎全部含入口中。  
嘴被撑成了O形，他的马眼顶在了我的喉咙上。  
喉咙难受地一下一下收缩着，夹着他的龟头。  
津液顺着我的嘴角流下。  
到头了，我尽力了。  
我抬手托住他沉甸甸的囊袋揉捏，嘴里快速吞吐着。  
他接受到我的允许，一把扣住我的脑袋，大力往我的喉咙最深处狠狠地插去。  
啧……男人……真是不懂得怜香惜玉……  
我被插得泛起一阵阵干呕，来不及换气，直翻白眼。  
“哈啊……姐姐好紧……”  
宝贝显然爽到了，性感的低吼声回荡在房间里，断断续续。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……额嗯……”  
我撅着屁股跪在床上，被他撞得有些找不到平衡，难受地直哼哼。  
他突然抱着我的头不动了，整根阴茎戳在我的嘴里，猛烈地跳动着。  
宝贝儿要到了呢。  
我忍住干呕用力一吸。  
“啊……”  
艹！又浓又腥。  
一股热流射入我的喉咙深处，呛得我剧烈地咳嗽。  
可是他不肯放开我，还在使劲往里顶。  
“姐姐……帮帮……我……啊……”  
他哑着嗓子。  
我又来了一下深喉，一小股精液灌入我的喉咙。  
这下干净了吧。  
又抽插了一下，他抱着我的头，身体微微颤抖，回味着高潮的余韵。  
我握住他粗大的茎身来回撸着，试图帮他延长快感。  
“哈……哈～嗯……”  
宝贝的阴茎在我嘴里慢慢软了下来。  
这怎么能行……  
我用牙轻轻磨着龟头下的阳筋。  
夜可还长呢……  
end


End file.
